Fallout Shelter
13 de Agosto de 2015 |genre =Simulação, tycoon |engine = |modes =Single player |rating =+12 |platforms =iOS, Android |media = |requirements =iPhone 5, iPad 2 ou iPad mini 2 ou ainda mais recentes TBA }} Fallout Shelter é um jogo gratuito que se baseia de certa forma na [[Série Fallout|série Fallout]], disponível para aparelhos iOS e Android que foi anunciado na conferência da Bethesda na E3 de 2015, em 14 de junho de 2015. O jogo foi lançado na mesma data na iOS App Store, logo após o termino da conferência e a data de lançamento para aparelhos que se utilizam do sistema Android foi em 13 de agosto de 2015. O jogo permite que o jogador crie seu próprio Vault e, assim, torne-se o Overseer dele e seus habitantes. Histórico do Projeto De acordo com Todd Howard, diversos designs já haviam sido criados e apresentados a Bethesda, mas, foram rejeitados. Em 5 de Novembro de 2009, John Carmack da Id Software, acabou dizendo que, enquanto não há nada oficial ainda, ele tem uma prova interna, ele possuia uma prova interna de uma concept feita para um jogo de Fallout feito para iPhones. Ambos, Carmack e Todd Howard, são grandes fãs desa plataforma e qualquer jogo para iPhone baseado no iPhone da Bethesda será provavelmente criado em um projeto em conjunto entre a ID e Bethesda. Carmack ainda diz que irá estar provavelmente envolvido pessoalmente no projeto, apesar de já estar sobre carregado com trabalhos em outros jogos. . "At the very least I'm going to be providing code," (No mínimo, eu vou estar fornecendo os códigos) diz ele. O jogo foi surpreendentemente lançado em 14 de junho de 2015, durante a primeira conferência da Bethesda na E3. Jogabilidade Fallout Shelter é um jogo de simulação no qual você controla seu próprio Vault como um overseer. Sendo um overseer, você controla todas as funções do Vault, incluindo: produção de energia, comida, água e o numero de residentes do vault. Para "avançar" pela simulação, o jogador deve aumentar o tamanho de seu Vault adicionando e melhorando as novas salas; as quais, cada possui sua própria função; e adicionar residentes nas mesma, para que elas possam funcionar. 'Salas do Vault' Fallout Shelter contêm 20 salas construtíveis, que são debloqueadas atravéz do aumento do número de residentes do Vault. Todas as salas podem ter um número limitado de residentes designados a elas, mas, para que seja realizada produção de recursos ou de qualquer outro gênero requer pelo menos 1 residente designado a ela. Cada sala construída começa na tier 1 (nível) e pode ser melhorada até o 3 a partir da utilização de caps. Cada sala requer um nível específico de S.P.E.C.I.A.L para que funcione com sua máxima eficiência, como, a produção dos geradores de energia, o qual irá manter mais energia quando melhorado, mas, irá demorar mais tempo em sua produção a não ser que sejam designados residentes com habilidades mais voltadas ao que a sala exige. As salas ainda podem ser juntadas ao se colocar salas idênticas perto delas, mas, deve notar que esta sala deve ainda possuir o mesmo nível do que a de seu lado - as salas se juntarão automaticamente uma vez que atinjam o mesmo nível. Salas unidas são maiores e demoram mais para produções, além de serem mais caras para melhorias, também tem uma produção muito mais eficiente. 'Residentes' Os residentes do Vault - ou Vault dwellers, como se encontrão denominados no jogo - são uma parte essencial do jogo, pois são necessários para: operarem as salas de produção, acasalarem, proteção do Vault (de ataques de raiders e radroaches) e ainda vasculharem a wasteland por recursos. Para aumentar a sua população de residentes, pode-se, esperar para que eles apareçam aleatoriamente na entrada do Vault, acasalar dois residentes com um carisma de 2 ou mais ou ainda construir um radio studio e chamar outros sobreviventes. Cada residente irá surgir com apenas uma vault jumpsuit como roupa e seus punhos como arma. Residentes básicos iniciam no nível 1 e podem ser melhorados através de trabalho, prevenindo desastres e busca de recursos. Sempre que um residente sobe um nível, o jogador recebe um número de caps igual ao nível atingido. Rodos os residentes tem seus atributos de S.P.E.C.I.A.L individuais, e costumam se encontrar entre 1 e 3. Os atributos em S.P.E.C.I.A.L podem ainda ser melhorados com determinadas salas, como classrooms (salas de aula) ou weight room (sala de musculação). Os residentes do Vault ainda podem vir com níveis adicionais, atributos, roupas e armas, quando adquiridos através de lunch boxes. Incesto não é permitido, assim como colocar dois residentes com o mesmo sobrenome nos living quarters, ou caso haja uma de suas melhorias ou expansões, será ativado a conversa entre os personagens dizendo "Nothing like hanging out at home with my family" (Nada como relaxar em casa com minha família). Os sobrenomes que são dados automaticamente pelo jogo seguindo o sobrenome dos pais do sexo oposto a criança, ou seja, uma criança do sexo feminino terá o sobrenome do pai enquanto uma criança do sexo masculino terá o da mãe. Os sobrenomes, no entanto, ainda podem ser reescritos pelo jogador. 'Lunchbox' Lunchboxes são adquiridas através da conclusão de certos objetivos do jogo, além disso, existem lunchboxes adicionais que podem ser compradas. Cada lunchbox permite ao jogador conseguir 4 cartas, as quais, cada ainda permite ao jogador receber nelas residentes, armas, roupas ou ainda recursos. Na descrição no jogo: "Each lunchbox is guaranteed to either have a dweller or a rare item" (Em cada lancheira é garantido que tenha um residente ou um item raro), a carta de +500 caps também é considerado como um item raro. Jogadores ainda podem obter residentes comuns, raros e/ou lendários através de lunchboxes. Trailer Galeria FalloutShelter_Announce_Weapons.png FalloutShelter_Announce_Vault_Line.png FalloutShelter_Announce_Raiders.png FalloutShelter_Announce_Lunchboxes.png FalloutShelter_Announce_Large_Vault.png FalloutShelter_Announce_Dweller.png FalloutShelter_Announce_Classroom.png Fallout_Shelter_banner.png SlideIntro1 mip 0.png SlideIntro2 mip 0.png SlideIntro3 mip 0.png SlideIntro4 mip 0.png SlideIntro5 mip 0.png de:Fallout Shelter en:Fallout Shelter es:Fallout Shelter fi:Fallout Shelter fr:Fallout Shelter it:Fallout Shelter ja:Fallout Shelter ko:폴아웃 셸터 pl:Fallout Shelter ru:Fallout Shelter uk:Fallout Shelter Categoria:Jogos da série Fallout Categoria:Fallout Shelter